Benutzer:RumbellefanNr.1
Über mich ''Hallo :3 meine Name ist Julia :3 meine Hobbys sind Musi hören, lesen, geschicten selber schreiben und Serien Suchten xD meine akktuellen lieblingsserien sind scherlock ( <3 <3 )und Criminal Minds <3 <3 *-* aber sonst mag ich auch vampire diaries, Once upon a Time, Hawaii five o, Lost usw. '' Criminal Minds und Hawaii Five O Fragebogen xD 1. Spencer Reid *-* <3 ( soooo Süß) *.* (CM) 2. Aaorn Hotch *-* ( CM) 3. Chin (Hawaii Five O) 4. derek morgan (Criminal Minds) 5. Penelope Cracia ( Criminal Minds) 6. Steve McGarret (Hawaii Five O) 7. Emely Prentniss ( Criminal Minds) 8, Kono ( Hawaii Five O) 9. Rossi ( Criminal Minds) thumb|Spence mein Schatz *-* 10. Danno ( Hawaii Five o) 11. Gideon ( Criminal Minds) 12. JJ ( Criminal Minds) 1. Hast du jemals eine 6x11 FF gelesen? Steve und Gideon WTF o___o nein und ich habs net vor zu lesen wenn es das überhaupt gibt xD 2. Denkst du, 4 ist heiss? Derek Joaa sehr sogar 3. Was würde passieren, wenn 12 8 schwängern würde? JJ Kono? wie soll das gehen bitte O___o 4. Kannst du dich an eine bestimme FF über 9 erinnern? Rossi nein wäre aber sicher interessant 5. Würden 2 & 6 ein gutes Paar abgeben? Steve und Hotch neeee bitte nicht ich glaube beide sind nicht schwul >.< 6. 5x9 oder 5x10? Penelope x Rossi oder Penelope x Gideon ich tippe eher zum ersten 7. Was wäre, wenn 7 2 & 12 beim Sex erwischen würde? wenn emely hotch und JJ beim sex erwischen sie währe endlos traurig HOTCH und Emely 4ver *-* 8. Schreibe eine Plot-Beschreibung zu einer 3x10 FF Echt jetzt? Neeeeeeeeee O-o 9. Kennst du eine 1x8 FF? nein Kono und Spencer habe ich noch nie gelesen thumb|Hotch und Emely 4 ever <3 <3 10. Denk dir einen Titel für eine 7x12 FF H/C (Hurt/Comfort) aus I can Break your heart oder sowas ? 11. Was für eine Handlung würdest du nehmen, wenn du eine FF schreiben würdest, in der 4 1 entjungfert? Möchte ich das überhaupt ????? 12. Hat einer deiner Freunde schon mal eine 3 FF gelesen? nee die kennen die serie glaub ich nicht 13. Hat einer deiner Freunde eine FF/Fanart über 11 gemacht? nein 14. Würde einer deiner Freunde eine 2/4/5 FF schreiben? nein 15. Was würde 10 in einem Moment der Leidenschaft rufen? keine ahnung ? O__o 16. Wenn du einen Songfic über 8 schreiben würdest, welchen Song würdest du nehmen? Do it like a dude von Jessie J 17. Wenn du eine 1/6/12 FF schreiben würdest, welche Warnung würdest du erwähnen? Achtung verrü ckt na scherz xD KA 18. Was wäre ein guter Spruch für 10, um 2 anzumachen? Hey Süßer was geht xD 19. Wann hast du das letzte Mal eine FF über 5 gelesen? noch nie glaub ich 20. Was ist 6s supergeheime Macke? das er einzelgänger is eher aber das is kein geheimniss xD 21. Würde 11 9 vögeln? Rossi und Gideon neeeee 22. 1 und 7 sind in einer glücklichen Beziehung. Bis 7 mit 4 abhaut. Voller Liebeskummer hat 1 einen One – Nig ht Stand mit 11 und eine flüchtige Affäre mit 12. Danach befolgt er/sie 5s Rat und findet se ine/ihre wahre Liebe in 3. Also oke xD Also Spencer und Emely sind in einer glücklichen Beziehung. Bis Emely mit Derek abhaut. (bis dahin is es ja noch oke aber danach O-o nur noch WTF) Voller Liebeskummer hat Spence einen One Night Stand mit Gideon ( WTF) und eine flüchtige Affäre mit JJ. Danach befolgt er Penelopes Rat und findet seine wahre Liebe in Chin ( Ich gehe sterben ) O-o Also deis is a scheiß xD thumb|*.*